Happiness/Trivia
".]] This is a list of trivias, statistics and curiosities of the group Happiness. Trivias * Happiness is the first original girlgroup created and debuted by LDH (Dream was initially from avex trax before coming to LDH). * They initally started with 5 members: SAYAKA, KAEDE, KAREN, MIMU and MIYUU. In 2009, with the LDH DREAM GIRLS AUDITION 2008 auditions, YURINO was added to the group. This line-up released the indie DVD single "Happy Talk" in October 21 of the same year. * Sugieda Mayu was technically an original member of Happiness although she was only added to the group in December 25, after the release of "Happy Talk". * SAYAKA is called as the dance leader of both Happiness and E-girls. * Their current best selling single is "Holiday", while "Friends" is the lowest. * MIMU was supposed to participate on their fourth single "We Can Fly" but she announced hiatus before the single's announcement. * They're the only group to not have any of their songs included on E-girls' releases. * They're currently the only group to start as indies. * Suda Anna and Kawamoto Ruri were initially E-girls members only before being added to Happiness. They're currently the only E-girls' members to be added to the units. * Happiness is currently the only group of E-girls to have changed major labels. From 2009 to 2012 they were signed on Universal Music Japan, being part of the sublabel UNIVERSAL SIGMA. In 2013 they moved from UNIVERSAL SIGMA to NATUYAWAVE RECORDS. In 2014, they officially left Universal Music and signed to avex trax's sublabel rhythm zone, same label of E-girls and groupmate Dream. ** Their page on Universal Music Japan is still open and appears they are signed to EMI Music Japan, but that's because NATUYAWAVE RECORDS got merged to EMI, although they're not (and never signed) with EMI. ** "Sunshine Dream ~Ichido Kiri no Natsu~" is their only release while being on NATUYAWAVE RECORDS. * Happiness and Flower released their fifth singles ("Sunshine Dream ~Ichido Kiri no Natsu~" and "Taiyou to Himawari" respectively) on the same day, August 7, 2013, as part of Musha Shugyo. * There's no releases of the group with the 8-member line-up. Although Sugieda Mayu returned from her hiatus she didn't participated on the Musha Shugyo, stated as she still wasn't fully ready to participate on the performances with the group. She appeared on the last day of the Musha Shugyo and performed a cover of EXILE's song "Love, Dream, Happiness" with the group and Flower.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cMmu1jnebZw Release timeline * October 21, 2009: DVD single "Happy Talk" (indie release) * February 9, 2011: first major single "Kiss Me" (major debut) * April 27, 2011: second major single "Friends". * August 17, 2011: third major single "Wish". * May 16, 2012: fourth major single "We Can Fly". * June 20, 2012: first album Happy Time (last release under UNIVERSAL SIGMA) * August 7, 2013: fifth major single "Sunshine Dream ~Ichido Kiri no Natsu~" (first and only release under NATUYAWAVE RECORDS) * May 28, 2014: sixth major single "JUICY LOVE" (first release under rhythm zone) * November 11, 2014: seventh major single "Seek A Light". * October 14, 2015: eighth major single "Holiday". * February 3, 2016: ninth major single "Sexy Young Beautiful". * October 12, 2016: second album GIRLZ N' EFFECT. See Also * E-girls/Trivia * Dream/Trivia * Flower/Trivia References Category:Happiness Category:Trivias